Perfectly Ever After?
by CharlieDanceSimms
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!!! I totally ran out of ideas for this, so now it sux. I have a WHOLE lot of ideas for this new story, and I totally know I can do a much better job with it than I did with this. Sorry to break your heart, hehe. but please, Read and R
1. Chapter 1 One

Movie: CenterStage ****

Movie: CenterStage

****

Author: CharlieDanceSimms

****

Title: _Perfectly Ever After?_

****

Rating: PG (I dunno what to rate it)

****

Summary: This starts right before the end of the movie. It goes on for a while about after ABA… then there's a time jump to several years later. What happens to the gang? Who will be where? Who will be with who? Read to find out. Please Read and Review!

****

Authors Note:Hello. I cannot think of anything good to write. I LOVE all the other Center Stage stories! I think you guys are awesome. I cannot think of any good ideas. But I hope you like this one.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone from the movie except the tape!

****

Perfectly Ever After?

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey Jody!" Charlie called from behind Cooper.

Jody saw his happy face and ran to greet her friend. "Hey! So what happened?" She asked excitedly.

"I got in, here." Charlie said.

Jody hugged him tightly. "Oh my God! That's amazing!" She stepped back ad looked into Charlie's eye.

"Jonathan said you're joining Cooper's company." Charlie said, a little disappointed. He thought Jody was finally his, when Cooper goes and gets his own Company.

Jody nodded happily. "Yep. I'm starting out as a principal!" She smiled.

Charlie saw how happy she was and couldn't help but smile himself. "Whoa. What more could a girl want?"

Jody looked at the attractive guy standing in front of her. "Well, a date for the party tonight, for one thing."

Charlie smiled. "Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah. Are you saying yes?" Jody asked nervously.

"I guess so, yeah." Charlie grinned.

Jody smiled and stood on her toes. Charlie leaned forward and kissed Jody.

Jody smiled. "Come on!" She grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

Cooper saw them. "JODY SAWYER!" He said loudly, and began clapping.

A large circle formed around Jody and Charlie, all of the people clapping.

Jody stood in the middle of the circle smiling as people came up and handed her flowers. She hadn't thought she had been this great. She was amazed. She couldn't wait to start dancing for Cooper again. Cooper was great. He might not be great as a boyfriend, but as a dancer and friend, he was fine. At least for Jody. Charlie was another story. Charlie absolutely hated Cooper. He hated the fact that he'd be with Jody every single day, dancing with her, touching her, being there for her. He would have joined Cooper's company, but it had been his dream for the longest time to dance for ABC. He finally got his wish, and his girl, no thanks to Cooper.

Later that night at the part Charlie stayed by Jody's side the whole night. He loved her, and didn't want to spend anytime without her. Cooper hung around Jody a lot as well, and that was really bugging Charlie. Everyone could tell except Jody. She just went right on talking to Charlie and Cooper as if they were best friends.

Jody saw her parents sitting at a table on the other side of the room. She excused herself and Charlie from Cooper and dragged Charlie over to them.

"Jody!" Her mom exclaimed as she saw her daughter approaching.

"Hi Mom, Dad. Having fun?"

"Sure." Her father shrugged.

"Who's this?" Her mother asked, looking over Charlie.

"Oh! Mom, Dad this is my…"

Charlie leaned over and whispered something in Jody's ear.

Jody grinned and tried really hard not to laugh. "This is my date, Charlie Simms. He was in the ballet. Charlie, these are my parents."

"It's nice to meet you Charlie." Mrs. Sawyer said nicely as she shook his hand.

Mr. Sawyer simply smiled at Charlie. "Good job today!"

Charlie smiled. He was glad Jody's parents liked him. "Thank you."

"So, Charlie, where are you from?" Mrs. Sawyer asked.

"Seattle." Charlie said.

"Oh, really? Well… did you get in to the company you wanted?"

"Oh yes, I got in here, at ABC."

Jody's mom nodded and then her eyes lit up. "Oh Jody! I cannot believe I forgot, did you get in?"

Jody shook her head. "No. But Cooper Neilson, he was the other guy in the ballet, just got his own company and I'm staring out as a principal in it!" Jody exclaimed happily.

"That great Jody!" Mr. Sawyer said.

"Jody! Charlie!" Someone called from behind them.

"We'll talk more later, ok?" Jody turned to her parents.

"It was nice meeting you." Charlie said quickly before Jody dragged him off again to find the voice.

"Jody! Over here!" The voice shouted again.

Jody turned around to see all her friends standing in a small clump in the middle of the room. "Hey guys!" She said as they walked over.

"Where have you guys been?" Eva asked.

"Oh, you know. Talking to Cooper. Charlie met my parents… just stuff."

Sergei nodded. "Oh! You didn't meet Galina did you? Jody, Charlie, this is my girlfriend Galina. Galina, these are my friends, the lovebirds, Charlie and Jody."

Charlie gave Sergei a look before shaking Galina's hand. "It's great to finally meet you."

Jody stepped back a little from Charlie and closer to Eva and Erik. Charlie gave Sergei another look and Sergei looked back, apologetically. Charlie's frown only turned down more when Coop joined their small cluster with a friend. Jody recognized him from the jazz class she had taken once with Cooper.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Bryce Robinson. He'll be joining my company too. Bryce this is Jody Sawyer."

Bryce looked at Jody and smiled. She was beautiful. "Hi Jody."

Jody smiled back. "Hi." She said uncertainly.

Charlie looked at Cooper. He was about to say something but thought better of it when he realized it might insult Erik. Cooper looked at Charlie and smirked.

"Uh Bryce, this is Eva, Erik, Sergei, and Charlie and…" He looked at Galina.

"Galina." Sergei snapped.

"And Galina. Erik's the guys who was originally supposed to do my part."

"What happened to your leg?" Bryce asked.

"I sprained my ankle about a week ago."

"Bummer." Bryce said sympathetically.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Come on guys, let's go get some punch." She said, making a point to not look at Cooper or his cute friend.

Everyone except Cooper and Bryce moved over to one of the punch tables. Jody stayed next to Eva and Charlie tagged behind.

"What was that about?" Charlie glared at Sergei.

"Sorry. I was playing…"

"Tell her that!" Charlie looked up at Jody.

"Ok."

"NO! Don't! It's fine."

Sergei shrugged. "Ok." He went up to his girlfriend and put his arm around her waist.

Charlie was the last to reach the table. He quickly got a cup and went over to Jody. "Hey. Sorry about what Sergei said earlier."

Jody took a sip of her drink and shook her head. "It's fine. So, can you believe we finally met the lovely Galina?"

Charlie smiled. "I know. She's like all Sergei ever talks about."

"Yeah." Jody mumbled dreamily. "He loves her so much…"

Charlie smiled nervously. "Yeah… he does… hey. You… wanna go out again sometimes this week… or soon?"

Jody looked up at Charlie and smiled. "Sure, I'd love too."

Charlie looked around, desperate to change the subject. "Hey, is Maureen or Jim here?"

"Uh, I think so. I heard they were coming for a while." Jody glanced around, not wanting to look away from Charlie. "They might have left already."

"Oh." Charlie nodded. "So, did you know that Brian guy or something?"

"Bryce. And yeah sorta. I went to this jazz class once and he was… there… that's probably how Cooper knows him because Cooper was there and… nevermind." Jody blinked.

Charlie sucked in a deep breath though his tight lips. He knew exactly what happened. Eva had told him many times before. But Jody didn't know that he knew. "I know." He said nervously.

Jody looked back up at him. "You know what?"

"I know… about the jazz class and Cooper and his motorcycle and the wine and… the desert…"

Jody's face tuned red and she looked down. "…Oh…" She quickly turned on her heels and walked away. In a few seconds she was running through the crowded ballroom.

Charlie stared after her for a split second before running faster than he ever had to catch up. The faster he ran, the faster Jody ran, though she didn't even know he was following. And the faster they both ran the thicker the crowd got. Jody eventually made it to the door. She thrust it open and ran out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 Two

Movie: CenterStage ****

Movie: CenterStage

****

Author: CharlieDanceSimms

****

Title: __Perfectly Ever After?

****

Rating: PG (I dunno what to rate it)

****

Summary: This starts right before the end of the movie. It goes on for a while about after ABA… then there's a time jump to several years later. What happens to the gang? Who will be where? Who will be with who? Read to find out. Please Read and Review!

****

Author's Note: Hello. I cannot think of anything good to write. I LOVE all the other Center Stage stories! I think you guys are awesome. I cannot think of any good ideas. But I hope you like this one.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone from the movie except the movie.

****

Perfectly Ever After?

CHAPTER TWO

**Charlie raced through the crowd to find Jody. He didn't care that practically every person at the party was staring at him as he flew by their tables. He didn't want to lose Jody, especially over something small like this. It would just be stupid.**

He reached the door and pushed it open as he ran outside. He paused a moment to catch his breath and look around. He couldn't see Jody. He couldn't see anyone. It was dark and all he could see were the outlines of a few trees and building against the stormy sky. It looked like it might rain. This had been the best day of Charlie's life earlier. Now he wished he had never even woken up this morning.

He looked around one last time before choosing to walk down the sidewalk to his right. It went to ABC/ABA, so he figured Jody would be there if anywhere. He started running before long and reached the large building quicker. He rushed up to the floor Jody's dorm room was on and ran down the hallway. He found Jody's room and paused a few seconds before knocking. There wasn't an answer, so he knocked again. Still no answer. He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He pushed open and saw Jody sitting on her bad. He smiled and opened the door the rest of the way.

Bryce was sitting next to Jody. He had his arm around her and was comforting her. Jody wasn't even crying anymore. Charlie stood their heart broken and un-noticed. He watched as Bryce leaned into kiss Jody. Jody kissed him back and flung her arms around his thin neck.

Charlie sighed louder than he had meant to and Jody's eyes popped open. She pushed Bryce off of her and looked at Charlie. Charlie blinked as Jody stood up and ran over to him.

"I… wait, please don't go!" Jody cried out as Charlie bolted down the hallway.

Bryce came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It'll be ok." He said soothingly.

Jody pulled out of his grip and turned around to face him.

"What?" He asked.

"Bryce, can you just… leave me alone for a while."

Bryce shrugged and stepped out into the hallway. "Sure Jody. I'll see you later ok?"

Jody nodded and slammed the door in his face. She ran back to her bed and fell down on it. She stuffed her head into the pillow and began to cry. She really did like Charlie… but he KNEW about her and Cooper. She knew he had known they had been dating… but he knew how. She didn't want anyone to know about that. It was embarrassing and it made her feel horrible. And now Charlie comes and sees her making out with Bryce. And she had even realized before that Charlie didn't like Bryce… or Cooper.

Charlie sat on his bed looking out the small window in his dorm room. How could Jody do that? I mean, they weren't exactly a real couple, but still. They had been each other's date for the party, and they were going on dates in the future. Jody had said she'd love to go out with Charlie. So what was she doing making out with Cooper's jerk-off friend? Maybe she didn't really like Charlie after all. Maybe-

There was a knock on the door. Charlie shut his eyes and groaned. "Come in."

Jody slowly pushed the door open. Charlie saw her and turned his head away. Jody sighed.

"Charlie… can you just let me explain."

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

"Um well… I don't even know what to say. He was just sitting there calming me down and… I didn't know you were watching. I'm really sorry. Charlie. Charlie, come one, look at me! Say something please Charlie!" Jody began to cry.

Charlie turned his head to glare at Jody but saw her crying. He leaped up and hugged her. "Please, don't cry. It's fine. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

Jody stopped crying and looked up at Charlie. "Why are you forgiving me so quickly?"

Charlie shrugged. "Well, we weren't even really going out… so… It's not too big…"

"But still… I was kissing the other guy. It has to be more than that. Why are you really forgiving me so quickly?"

"… I love you."

Jody stepped back. "What?"

Charlie shifted. "I love you."

"But you… we hardly know each other."

"That's not true." Charlie smiled. "I know a lot about you. I know about your family and your dreams and a lot of other stuff. And I know you are funny and sweet and a wonderful dancer. And I know you're beautiful. I know I love you."

Jody gulped. "I… Wow… Charlie… I don't know what to say."

Charlie put his hands on the side of Jody's soft face. "That's ok. I just want you to know. I love you. And… just don't do that again."

Jody smiled. "Ok."

Charlie smiled and kissed Jody. Jody closed her eyes and kissed him. "So," She asked, "So, you still wanna date me?" Jody asked playfully.

Charlie smiled. "Of course."

A long while later Charlie and Jody wandered back out onto the streets. The walked slowly back to the party, still kissing. When they got there Jody's parents rushed up to them.

"Jody! Where did you go? We were getting worried!" Her mother exclaimed.

Jody made a face. "Why were you worried about me?" She smiled at Charlie. "I was just up in my room."

"With Charlie?"

"No, of course not." Charlie said, praying he wasn't blushing too much.

"Oh… ok… then… well, you two kids have fun." Mr. Sawyer said as he dragged his wife to their table.

Jody laughed and she and Charlie ran back over to their friends.

"Hey, where did you guys go?" Erik asked.

"No where." Charlie put his arms around Jody.

Eva smiled at Jody before turning to Sergei. "When do you guys leave for California?"

"About a week." Sergei said.

"Oh, we're going to miss you!" Jody whined.

Jody's parents appeared behind her again. "Jody, we are going to head back to the hotel room ok? We'll see you later." Mrs. Sawyer said.

"Ok mom, but first I want you to meet my friends. This is Eva, Erik, Sergei, Galina, and you already know Charlie. Guys, these are my parents."

There were assorted "hellos" and "nice to meet you" from the gang. Jody's parents left a few minutes later and Sergei gave Charlie a nervous look after checking his watch.

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sergei pulled Charlie away from the group before he could respond.

"You have to hurry up, the party is almost over." Charlie said.

"I know, I know. But I'm just soooo nervous. I mean, I'm only 19! She's 20!"

"Are you saying you're gonna wait a few more years?"

Sergei shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I'm not very sure of anything. This is the best day of my life… and this would be a perfect ending…"

"So go for it!" Charlie encouraged.

Sergei smiled and nodded. "Ok."

A few minutes later Charlie and Sergei waltzed back over to their friends.

"What was that?" Jody whispered to Charlie.

Charlie looked down at Jody's happy face and smiled. "You'll see."

Jody shrugged and turned back to her friends. Sergei gave Charlie one last nervous look before turning to Galina. "I love you." He said sweetly.

Galina kissed him softly. "Awww, I love you too."

Sergei smiled and gulped nervously. He pulled something out of his pocket and knelt down in front of his girlfriend. All of his friends stopped talking and turned to watch.

"Galina, I love you. I've never loved anyone else, and I never want to. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Everyday I think how lucky I am to have fallen in love with you, my best friend. I love you, Galina. Will you marry me?"

Without any hesitation Galina went insane with the giant grin on her face. "YES!" She exclaimed happily.

Sergei slipped the ring onto Galina's slender finger and stood up. He hugged and kissed her as their friends clapped and attacked them both in a group hug.

Later that night everyone had gathered in Jody and Eva's dorm room. Sergei and Galina sat on Maureen's bed along with Eva. Erik was lounging across Jody's bottom bunk and Charlie and Jody were sitting on Eva's top bunk.

"I still cannot believe you guys are engaged! And Charlie, you knew?!" Jody asked happily.

Charlie smiled and kissed Jody.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Do you guys ever stop?"

Jody laughed.

"What are they doing?" Erik asked

"Kissing…" Eva said slyly.

Charlie smiled at Sergei, and then at Jody. It was already past mid-night. Why did the day have to end? It had been so perfect… 


	3. Chapter 3 Three

Movie: CenterStage ****

Movie:CenterStage

****

Author:CharlieDanceSimms

****

Title: __Perfectly Ever After?

****

Rating:PG (I dunno what to rate it)

****

Summary:This starts right before the end of the movie. It goes on for a while about after ABA… then there's a time jump to several years later. What happens to the gang? Who will be where? Who will be with who? Read to find out. Please Read and Review!

****

Author's Note:Hello. I cannot think of anything good to write. I LOVE all the other Center Stage stories! I think you guys are awesome. I cannot think of any good ideas. But I hope you like this one.

****

Disclaimer:I don't own anything/anyone from the movie except the tape.

****

Perfectly Ever After?

CHAPTER THREE

2 Years Later…

**Eva sat on her couch reading a magazine. Ryan Andrews walked into their apartment and sat down next to his fiancée and kissed her. Eva giggled happily and put her magazine down.**

"How did rehearsal go?" Eva asked.

"Ok. A least Jonathan wasn't in one of his bad moods today."

"He has good moods?" Eva smiled.

Ryan laughed. "Well, Juliette had us cleaning the mirrors after Jonathan left in stead of rehearsing."

Eva smiled. "Yeah, I had to that once… it was punishment."

Ryan raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"It was a few years ago when we were all in ABA. It was me, Charlie, Jody… Erik… and Sergei, but you don't know him. We had all gone out to a salsa club and we were so beat the next day. We were stiff and had pretty bad hangovers. Steve kicked us out of class and had us clean ALL the mirrors as punishment. But we all ended up getting into a huge water fight. So it was ok. But then we got in trouble for that…" Eva smiled.

"Sounds like fun!" Ryan kissed Eva again.

On The Other Side Of The Country…

Sergei sat at the small table at "Phil's Barbecue" across from Galina.

"I can't believe we are FINALLY getting married!" Galina shrieked.

Sergei smiled. "I know. This is going to great…what next?"

"Um… oh I know! We have to decided who's gonna be like the Best Man and Maid of Honor and stuff. Any ideas?"

Sergei thought for a while, eating his lunch. "Yeah, I think so." He said. "How about for the Best Man… Charlie Simms. And then for Groomsmen… how many?"

Galina shrugged. "2 or 3 I think."

"Uh…Todd Jones and… I don't know. Ryan Anderson maybe… or Jim Gordon… or maybe just Cane Walters. I'm not sure."

"What about Erik?"

Sergei looked at her.

"Oh right! I'm sorry. I forgot. Whoops! Well, all those people would have to come anyway."

Sergei smiled. "Yeah. So, do you have any ideas?"

"Sorta. For the Bridesmaids, Jody and Eva, because we are still good friends. And for the Maid of Honor… Sarah Henderson maybe."

"Yeah, that would make sense, considering you guys are best friends!"

Galina smiled.

In Miami, Florida…

Charlie stood in the middle of the small kitchen in his apartment. He was looking around for some peanut butter. He had just found some when there was a soft knock on his door. Charlie pulled a knife out of the drawer and went to open the door.

"I'll get it!" He called to his roommate, who was in his room.

Charlie opened the door and looked at Jody. She was crying.

"Jody! What… What's wrong?"

Jody sniffed. "Did you hear about Erik?"

"No… what happened?"

Jody sniffed. "He's… dead." Jody's exploded and began to sob.

Charlie felt as if he had just been run over. How could Erik have died? He couldn't have. He was Charlie's best friend… was. "What?" Charlie managed to squeak.

Jody shook her head and looked sadly up at Charlie. Charlie dropped his peanut butter jar and knife and hugged Jody tightly. They stood there for a while, just hugging each other. Charlie's roommate came out of his room and looked at them. Jody opened her eyes and saw him standing behind Charlie and pulled back out of Charlie's grip.

"Who's that?" Jody asked through her tears.

Charlie spun around. "Oh, uh, that's my roommate." Charlie said fighting the urge to cry. "Sam Robinson, meet Jody Sawyer. Jody, meet Sam." Charlie said quickly.

Jody sorta waved before turned back to Charlie.

"Jody Sawyer? The Jody Sawyer? Never thought I'd meet you!" Sam said nicely, apparently oblivious to the fact something was wrong.

Charlie gave Sam a look. Sam shrugged and went back into the room. Charlie led Jody over to the couch and they sat down.

"What happened? When? Why? What?" Charlie exploded.

Jody sniffled and tried to calm down. "He… it was a car crash. Someone… I'm not sure exactly what happened. It was about a week ago I think. Eva said she going to call you a few days ago, but I wanted to tell you… in person. So I took a train down here… and Erik's dead."

Charlie nodded. "Wow. I… I don't know what to say. I always thought if I'd see you again… It wouldn't be for my best friend's death."

Jody closed her eyes. "I'm soo sorry." She started to cry again.

Charlie leaned forward and hugged Jody again. They sat their for a while hugging some more.

"Did you have lunch yet?" Charlie asked looking at his watch.

"No, I skipped it. I'm not to hungry."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, me neither. Not any more."

Jody nodded. "Yeah…" Jody abruptly stopped crying. "So, how's… life?"

Charlie sighed. "Pretty good. I'm… a principal, I live with my… other… best friend, and he dances too. Uh… you?'

Jody shrugged. "Ok. Nothing really big. We just finished a really big ballet… oh my God. You'll never guess what!"

Charlie smiled. "What?"

Jody bit her lip. "Cooper told me the other day that we are going to do our ballet next!"

"Our ballet?"

"Yeah, you know, from ABA!" Jody said excitedly.

Charlie smiled. "Wow. Who's in it?"

"Me," Jody smiled. "Cooper unless he decided to let someone else do his part… and Bryce Robinson."

Charlie nodded. "Oh. Well, you'll have to tell me when you guys perform it, so I can come and see it, ok?"

"Sure… so… Sam seems nice. Did you meet him in the company?"

"Yeah… he is nice. When do you have to go back to New York?"

Jody shrugged. "Not for a while. Cooper let me have off a while because of Erik and all."

Charlie nodded. "On no, I just realized… I missed the funeral."

Jody bit her lip. "No you didn't. It's tomorrow. They were holding it off… for you. If you can get off for a while to some up just for like a day."

Charlie smiled. "That's great. I mean… oh you know what I mean."

Jody smiled and nodded. Sam came out of his room and sat down next to Jody on the couch.

"So, you're Jody Sawyer, huh?" He said.

Jody gave Charlie a weird look before smiling at Sam. "Yeah… why?"

Sam shrugged. "Well, Charlie just used to talk about so like non-stop, so I just wanted to met you. And now I have. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, our friend died…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Who was it?"

"You remember Erik Jones, he came down to visit once?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah… it was him? Oh no, that's horrible. I'm really sorry."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah… so, I'm gonna go call… see if I can get off tomorrow." Charlie got up and shut him self in his room.

"So, you and Charlie huh?" Sam smiled.

"What?" Jody asked.

"You and Charlie… you guys used to date, right?"

Jody nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"What happened?"

Jody her lip and sighed. "Well, he got an offer here… and I told him he should take it. So he did. But I live in New York… and I dance there at the Cooper Neilson Dance Company. Charlie never really liked Cooper… we have this weird history… and he didn't want to me alone with Cooper and this other guy he doesn't like, Bryce. But I made him go… this was a great opportunity. And then… the long distance thing never works out anyway so… now here we are."

Sam nodded. "Wow. So, you dance at the famous Cooper Neilson Dance Company huh? What's that like?"

"It's interesting. You… you'd have to know our history to get it. It's just Charlie and me and Cooper and then Bryce… well… Charlie hates Cooper."

"I noticed."

Jody smiled and Charlie emerged from his room.

"I get a whole week off. Yahoo." Charlie said sarcastically. Charlie looked at Sam and Jody on the couch and frowned. Sam always talked the life out of Charlie's friends. He flirted the life out of himself if his friends were girls. It's not that he really minded that… it was Jody. He like Sam all right, he was a good guy. He'd be a good guy for Jody, but Charlie was jealous already. He could tell Jody liked Sam, even if it was just like a new friend. He went and sat between them. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Jody was just telling me that you have a history… that I need to know in order to understand you… or something." Sam said.

Jody smiled and shook her head. "Not really… but close."

Sam smiled playfully at Jody and she giggled. Charlie closed his eyes. Not only had he just lost his best friend, he was about to lose the girl he loved to his other best friend. "Excuse me." Charlie said as he went back into his room. He locked the door and fell on to his bed. He suddenly began to cry.

He hadn't cried in the longest time. Charlie might have been a sensitive guy, sure, but he was still a guy. And guys didn't cry. At least that's what everyone thought. That's how Charlie was. His father had been like Mr. Macho Man and he left a strong impact on Charlie. He used to hate the fact that his SON danced BALLET. That's just not what guys did according to his dad.

Charlie forced himself to stop crying. He sat up on his bed and thought about Jody. He hadn't realized how much he still loved her until he saw her again. And now he wanted her back. But leaving Jody alone with Sam was a sure-fire way NOT to get her back. Sam was this good-looking guy who was really nice and funny. He got all the girls he could ever want. And right now, he wanted Jody. Charlie wanted to go out and stop him, but knew it wouldn't work. Even when Charlie was out there Sam would flirt. And Sam knew exactly who he was dealing with. Jody Sawyer. He knew Charlie still loved her, he would have to be blind and deaf not to know that, but he also knew Charlie.

Charlie wouldn't try to get Jody back that fast. Though, with Erik's death, he might either try sooner, or not at all. But Sam liked Jody too, and when it cam e to girls, Sam didn't care if she was his best friend's ex. He would get her anyway. And somehow he always managed to keep his friend as well. Sam was just weird that way.

Charlie broke out of his thoughts when there was a soft knock on his door. Charlie opened it a crack, enough to let Jody in. Then he slammed it and locked it. Jody sat on Charlie's bed and Charlie went to sit next to her.

"So… you like Sam?" Charlie asked, not sure what else to say.

Jody shrugged. "I guess… he seems nice… and he's cute… doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Not right now."

Jody nodded. "… Do you?" She asked nervously.

Charlie shook his head. "No. I haven't had on in… since you." Charlie admitted quietly.

Jody smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Not now…"

"When?"

"A while ago… and then a few weeks ago… but they ended." Jody explained.

"Who?"

"I don't wanna say…"

Charlie nodded. "You don't have too. If it's that bad then know who it is."

Jody looked into Charlie's eyes. "How can you know who I've been dating? We haven't talked in a year. That's like… impossible or something."

"No it's not. If you won't tell me then… It's Cooper."

Jody looked down. Charlie was right and they both knew it. "Yeah… a while ago."

"Who was it a few weeks ago? Cooper again?"

Jody shook her head. "No, of course not. That would be… even stupider than the first… two… times." Jody smiled.

"Then who was it? You can tell me, I won't get mad."

"You promise?"

"Sure."

"Ok… Bryce."

Charlie frowned. "Oh."

"No! You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

Charlie smiled. "I'm not mad, see." Charlie couldn't get mad at Jody. He hated that she could date Bryce. He hated even more that she could date Cooper. He hated Cooper. He always had. He treated people badly and though he was a great dancer… he wasn't a very great person.

Charlie still loved Jody. He knew he probably shouldn't because it was pretty obvious she had moved on. Charlie still loved her. But had she really moved on…


	4. Chapter 4 Four

Movie: CenterStage ****

Movie:CenterStage

****

Author:CharlieDanceSimms

****

Title: __Perfectly Ever After?

****

Rating:PG (I dunno what to rate it)

****

Summary:This starts right before the end of the movie. It goes on for a while about after ABA… then there's a time jump to several years later. What happens to the gang? Who will be where? Who will be with who? Read to find out. Please Read and Review!

****

Author's Note:Hello. I cannot think of anything good to write. I LOVE all the other Center Stage stories! I think you guys are awesome. I cannot think of any good ideas. But I hope you like this one.

****

Disclaimer:I don't own anything/anyone from the movie except the tape.

****

Perfectly Ever After?

CHAPTER FOUR

Jody lay snuggly under the covers of Cooper's bed. She felt horrible. She had felt so depressed after Erik's funeral, and how did she decide to make herself feel better? By sleeping with Cooper! Ha! Just being at one of her best friend's funeral… how sad was that? _Everyone_ was crying their eyes out. And what been even worse was seeing Eva and Charlie.

Eva had lived with Erik starting right after ABA. They had been best friends and Erik cared for no one more than her. Eva was a mess. She looked horrible. She felt horrible. Evan the fact that she had gotten engaged a few days before the crash didn't help… but why would it? She loved Erik (you know… as a friend). It had been really hard for her to grasp the fact that Erik "O" Jones, her caring, loving, funny best friend, was gone.

Charlie hadn't seen Erik in almost a year, which made it even harder than it would have normally been. He felt so bad about not seeing Erik in so long, and then to have him die… it was just too much for poor Charlie. He had exploded and nothing could calm him down. His best friend had died! He had been thinking about getting together with Erik soon anyway. Sam just wasn't the same, even he could check out girls with Sam. But Charlie didn't want to check out any girls but Jody, so that didn't even matter.

Charlie had just sat their whole time, bawling. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He wouldn't let anyone touch him except Eva (they hugged a lot) and Jody (they hugged once). Jody had wanted so much to help him. It hurt her to see him like this… sad, depressed, sad… sad basically. He seemed angry at the whole world.

But Jody was finding it really hard to talk to anyone as well. She had left early, seeing her friends like this was killing her. She drove around a while, not sure what to do. Then she crossed the bridge. The familiar bright city lights reflecting off the tears on her face. Cooper was home. She didn't know what to do… it just happened. Just like last time, she thought.

It was pretty late at night… or really early in the morning. Jody didn't know what to do. Should she just leave Cooper and pretend it never happened, like he had done? Or did she stay? She wanted to go back to Charlie. He was staying in a small hotel close to Eva and Ryan.

But Jody couldn't go to Charlie. Not now. Charlie was exploding with all the emotions he hadn't let lose in several years. And Jody didn't want to face him again. It was too hard. She loved him. She was pretty sure he still loved her… but still. Jody had this secret… that she could never tell Charlie. It would hurt both of them more than they were ready to handle. She just couldn't go to him now.

So she had to stay at Cooper's. She could always go over to Eva and Ryan's, that was better than Charlie's. But she didn't want to face anyone then. It was still painful. Getting over Erik would take a long time. He shouldn't have died. He was a nice person. He cared about everyone. He was funny… and he knew how to have a good time. He was everyone's best friend. No one like that deserves to die.

But Jody had to get out of Cooper's place. She quietly got dressed and grabbed up her purse and coat. Cooper was half-asleep, but he still had a vague sense someone was walking around. He didn't know what or who it was or why. He didn't care. He loved Jody. Now he could be happy, she loved him back. Finally.

Jody left and drove back across the bridge. She could always go back to her own apartment. But… she wanted to be with someone. But… she didn't want to be with anyone she knew. She was so confused.

Jody pulled up in front of the dark building. She got out of her car and ran inside. After talking to the lady at the desk, she ran up to the second floor and stared knocking lightly on door 37. She could hear someone stumbling around inside as she waited. The door slowly opened and Charlie stuck his thin head out the door. He saw Jody and let her in quickly before shutting the door.

Charlie had obviously not been sleeping. He was still wide-awake. He sat down on the bed and looked up at Jody with sad eyes. Jody didn't know what to do, neither did he. Jody sat down on the low dresser. They just sat there for while, looking at each other.

"How you holding up?" Jody asked softly after a few minutes.

Charlie shrugged. "Ok, you know." Charlie muttered.

Jody smiled. "Well, at least you're talking."

Charlie shrugged again. "What are you doing here Jody?"

Jody sighed. "I'm not really sure. I just need to be with someone. This is hard on everyone. And… you know… misery loves company."

Charlie nodded. "Oh… so… what? You gonna stay?"

"If you want me too… I mean, I can."

Charlie nodded. "So, you just went home for a few hours and then came here?"

Jody bit her lip. "Yeah." She lied.

"So…" Charlie looked into Jody's eyes. "Now what?"

Jody shrugged. "I-uh-I really have to tell you something… It's sorta important."

Charlie nodded. "I have something I need to tell you too. Can I go first?"

Jody smiled. "Please do."

Charlie took a deep breath and began. "In… the past couple of years, I've lost a lot of people. I lost 2 girlfriends, my cousin, and now… my best friend. I don't want to lose you too… at least not again. I don't think I'd do to well with that. I-I love you."

Jody blinked. "…Wow! I… I don't know what to say. I don't… I don't want to lose you either."

Charlie looked up. "That's what you wanted to tell me?"

"No. I _wish_ it that. But… it's a lot more complicated."

Charlie's face was overcome with concern. "What is it?"

Jody took a deep breath. "I… ok. When we first got together… you knew about the whole Cooper thing. And then you said you loved me. So we started dating and what not. And that was really great. But…"

"What is it? What's wrong? You look sick."

Jody nodded. "I feel sick. I haven't eaten in a few days…" Jody's eyes opened wide and she took a few deep breaths.

Charlie sat up straight. "Are you ok? Do you want some food?"

"That would help…" Jody nodded.

Charlie frantically went through his suitcase. He pulled out a bag of unopened chips and handed them to Jody. She took the bag and ate a few chips slowly.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think so, thanks."

"So, you gonna tell me now?"

Jody smiled. "I guess nothing else is gonna come up to hold this off… which sucks. Ok. Um, do you remember… after a while when I was living with you for while?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Sure."

Jody ate another chip. "Well… I think it was… just a few days before I moved back out again. So…" Jody bit her lip. "This just keeps getting longer and longer doesn't it?"

Charlie gave Jody a confused look. "Ok, you're really scaring me now. Please, just tell me!"

Jody nodded and looked in to Charlie's deep blue eyes. "… I was pregnant…"


	5. Chapter 5 Five

Movie: CenterStage ****

Movie:CenterStage

****

Author:CharlieDanceSimms

****

Title: __Perfectly Ever After?

****

Rating:PG (I dunno what to rate it)

****

Summary:This starts right before the end of the movie. It goes on for a while about after ABA… then there's a time jump to several years later. What happens to the gang? Who will be where? Who will be with who? Read to find out. Please Read and Review!

****

Author's Note:Hello. I cannot think of anything good to write. I LOVE all the other Center Stage stories! I think you guys are awesome. I cannot think of any good ideas. But I hope you like this one.

****

Disclaimer:I don't own anything/anyone from the movie except the tape.

****

Perfectly Ever After?

CHAPTER FIVE

Charlie stared at Jody. "What??"

Jody ate another chip, trying to avoid Charlie's questions. "I was… you know."

"But… wait. Is that why you moved out?"

"No, no, of course not. I moved out because you were going to Florida, and I still had my place."

Charlie didn't know what to say. "Wow… I… whoa… this is big. What… what happened?" Charlie asked boldly.

Jody shrugged. "Miscarry… I don't know. I was just so… confused then."

Charlie sat back on his bed. "Whoa, I really don't know what to say… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know who you'd react…"

"What?? What do you mean?? I love you!!"

"I know… but still. He we were at the beginning of our careers, we were only 20. This would have ruined it for you."

Charlie nodded. "Even so, you should have told me!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just… you were moving and I was… I was just so confused. I didn't know what to do. It was like the worst time of my life."

Charlie nodded again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jody ate some more chips.

"DO you still love me?" Charlie asked cautiously.

Jody sighed. "If I answer that… then I have to tell you all this stuff…"

Charlie stood up. "If there's something you need to tell me," Charlie sat next to Jody. "You can always tell me."

Jody nodded. "I know but… with this that just happened and Erik and all… you really wanna know?"

"Nothing could make me fell worse right now, so you can tell me."

"Are you sure?"

Charlie nodded.

"Ok… first… I didn't come from my place. I came from Cooper's…"

Charlie frowned. "I kinda figured as much… you don't have to explain. It's fine. I mean… we aren't together, so I can't complain much."

Jody smiled. "Thank you." She said, placing her hand across her stomach. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any of this before…"

"That's ok… it's fine. I don't care about the past… I love you now. So, do you still love me??"

Jody bit her lip and nodded. "Yea… I do. I've… I've never stopped…"

Charlie smiled for the first time in days and turned her head to face her. "I'm really glad you feel that way… I love you too. Now what?"

Jody smiled back at him. "Kiss me."

And so he did.

{***Camera zooms out to hotel room, hotel building, New York City, as ending credits roll up… that is, if this were a movie… haha!!}


End file.
